New Life (The Beginning)
by Wolfy-Claw
Summary: Max mom jobs moves to a new state and they have to move with it. Max does not want to move, but will someone make the move worth it?
1. Chapter 1

There I was in my mom's car, heading to the state of Tennessee to start a new life. You're probably wondering why we had to move, right? My mom's job promoted her which meant relocating to a new state. So, we had to leave our comfy home in Alabama and head into the wilderness of Tennessee. Did I want to move? No, I did NOT want to move. But mom was just as upset as I was about moving so I didn't want to stress her out me introduce myself. My name is Maximum Martinez and I'm at a pretty nice height for a 15 year old girl. I have blonde hair with light brown highlights and I'm told my eyes are a pretty milky chocolate color that shine hazel in the sun. I also have a 13 year old sister named Ella. She's a little shorter than me and she has brown hair. My mom looks exactly like Ella, but taller. When we pulled up to our new house, I couldn't believe it. Mom hadn't told us anything about what our new home would be like. It was an enormous, yellow, two-story house with...Wait for it...Five bedrooms, two bathrooms, a dining and living room, a huge kitchen, a swimming pool, AND a hot tub. It was so much better then our old one! The movers had already done their job and moved all of our furniture and boxes into the house, and we spent the whole day unpacking and sorting out our new home. After about three hours of unpacking, I got hungry and yelled, "Mom, I'm hungry.""Okay, ask Ella if she's hungry and what she wants to eat," Mom yelled back. I'm not usually lazy, but after unpacking all day I didn't want to move, so I simply shouted as loud as I could in her general direction."Ella, are you hungry and if you are what you wanna eat?Mom sighed, "Max I've could have done that myself.""You know I love you right, Mom?" I wheedled sweetly, trying to evade her question like the suck-up that I am."Yes, yes. I do. Why do you think I haven't thrown you out yet?" Mom teased, walking to my door, Ella following close behind. "What was all the yelling about?" she asked."We were wondering if you were hungry or not," Mom said."Oh yeah, really hungry. Can we have pizza?" I don't know where she gets all her energy from, but she was practically jumping up and down with excitement while she said it. "Sure, I'll go to the nearest place I can find." Mom smiled, amused at Ella's excitement. "Be back in a bit.""Can we come with you?" I asked. "I don't trust this neighborhood yet." "Alright, but no fighting." "Okay," we chorused in unison, laughing at our accidental jinx. We got the pizza after finding a Cici's Pizza place only a few miles down the road. Then we went home, ate, and unpacked more next day we went school shopping for me and Ella. (Of course she went shopping for other girly stuff as well.) Our new school required a uniform: white and black pants with a collared shirt. Well it was a little better than my last one with dark pants and a white button ups."Max, do want more black or white pants?" Ella yelled to me."Black, duh. I get white dirty too easily," was my bored sounding reply. Ella nodded and, ignoring my anti-girly-stuff-nature, kept shopping. She stuffed three black and one white pair of pants and many different colors of collared shirts to wear into a bag and hurried me to the dressing room while I groaned and huffed, but not enough for her to leave me, 'cause I did not want to shop for myself. Even though I made her do the main part of it, guess what? It still sucked. A , that's how it went, me going back and forth from the dressing room to modeling and back again to try on the stuff Ella picked out for me. When we were ready to leave I realized that we'd just spent the whole day shopping and there was no time to do anything fun *sigh*. By the time we left for home, the car was filled with clothes and I was completely worn out. My mom looked at our clothes and nodded her agreement and I then went to bed. Well, at least that's over , it was time for me to begin the eleventh grade at our new school. It was a private school call Vixen. I was kind of excited to see how many people would be there and what kind of school it would be so I got up way too early that morning but was way to excited to go back to sleep. So still dazed with sleep and excitement, I stumbled around my room getting my stuff ready for school, finally after an hour of looking and stumbling I was ready. We had to get our school supplies that morning so mom drove us to school earlier than the rest of the students. I was kind of glad I didn't have to walk in the crowds and be stared at this early in the morning. When we arrived, Ella and I went our separate ways: Ella to the middle school office, me to the high school office. When I opened the door and stepped into the office I tripped. Over a tall, dark-haired person. I braced myself for the humiliating fall but instead was caught by a pair of strong arms. Ah… bad impressions already? Darn it.

He helped me to my feet, and did a very sorry apology. "Oh, sorry, 'bout standing in the door way.""It's okay," I cut in, blushing slightly, "It happens a lot." "Not a very good habit to pick up, is it?" he joked."It's not a good habit for you to stand in a door ways either now is it?" I shot seemed amused by my reaction, "Well, I guess you're right about that," Jerk."I'm new here, so to amend for tripping me, would you tell me your name?" "Well, I did catch you so why should I, if you haven't given me yours?" he said with smirk. He was definitely being difficult on purpose.I let out a sigh. "I'm Max."His smirk grew bigger and I was soon worried he would not give me his name back, but his smirk dropped a little and told me his name was Fang. That made me chuckle a little, 'cause well who has a name like that? He does, apparently."Well, it was nice meeting you Fang but I do have to get into the office." "Do you now?" Fang smirked. I could tell he was up to something."Yes, now please let me through." Irritation began seeping into my voice."Oh, look who's getting mad," he teased, the smirk still in place.I looked at my watch: 10 minutes till school started."Look. I have to get inside, so would you move. Aside. Right now," I growled, getting let out a chuckle moved aside. I huffed and went in. But for some weird reason, he followed me.

When I got to the desk, I was greeted by a secretary, "Oh, you must be Maximum. We're on a tight schedule. I'll just get your books and schedule, and Fang will tell you what you need to know. Won't you, Fang?"Fang gave me a look that said 'ha I know your real, full name and now you'll never know mine!' Not without leverage. Out loud he replied with a yes ma'am. The lady handed me a pile of text books and Fang and I left the first place he took me was my locker; mine was right next to his, strange. While I was putting my books away I asked, "Fang, what class do you have next?" He tone was mocking, "What, can't BEAR to part from me already? My charms sure work fast."I smacked him with my books. "Ow! Okay, okay. I have English. Jeez." he relented, rubbing his arm dramatically where I smacked him. I grinned mischievously and replied,"Poor you, you're still stuck with me. I have it too." He rolled his eyes and led the way to the English class. While we were walking down the hall I noticed a lot of girls watching Fang and giggling some even shot me glares for being so close to him. Looks like I wasn't the only one to notice Fang's good we got to the English class I was told to introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Maximum but if you don't mind call me Max for short." I said attempting politeness. No need to create enemies on the first day. Mission accomplished so far..."Hello dear, I'm Mrs. Franklin, and Max is fine," Mrs. Franklin replied sweetly, "The only seat available is the one next to Fang's so you'll have to sit there. I hope you have a good first day and know that if you have any problems or questions you can always come to me for help." When the bell rang for us to go to second period I asked Fang if we could compare our schedules and to my surprise he complied without any smart remarks. And would you believe my luck, I had every class but fifth and eighth period with him. At least I'd know someone in my fourth was over, we headed to lunch to meet Fang's friends. I'd already met Iggy in third period. He was pretty cool but he could be really annoying with his practical jokes. When we got to the lunch room and sat down with our trays, Fang introduced me to Nudge, who was in the tenth grade and Gazzy, who was in ninth grade. I looked for Ella but I couldn't find her, maybe she had a different lunch schedule. They were really good people. Nudge, the nonstop talker was the funniest. I expected that I would hang with her the most, (except for Fang 'cause I had the most classes with him), 'cause she was the only girl. Gazzy was okay; he was always cracking lames jokes and Iggy kept encouraging him to come up with cooler and sillier jokes. Dynamic duo, anyone?Fang, however, was the one I liked the best. He was quiet and only talked when spoken to, commenting here and there when the conversation got boring. We were getting along pretty well, even though I was the new kid. Nudge and Iggy would laugh at Gazzy's jokes, Fang would just sigh or give a low chuckle every now and then and tell Nudge that she needed to talk about something they all liked, since we were the ones forced to listen to her nonstop talking.I was really glad to have met Iggy because it turned out that he was in my fifth and eighth period classes. Though as much as I liked Iggy, I much preferred my classes with Fang 'cause we shared one thing in common: we only talk if there are things to talk about.I noticed that girls still glared at me when I sat with Fang, but instead of scaring me off it made me feel special. When the bell rang at the end of eighth period I was exhausted. As soon as I got home I went to the couch and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I groaned and sat up when I saw it said 6:30. I stretched. 'Why does school have to start so early?' I thought to myself as I headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Throwing on a white shirt on and black pair of pants, I quickly blow dry my hair and put it in a high ponytail. I grabbed my school supplies and followed the smell of food down stairs.  
There, I found Ella sitting on a stool beside the toaster and told her to put a bagle in there for me. She nodded and hopped up and got the bagle and some butter. She sat beside the toaster again to wait for our breakfast to be done.  
"Max, I never got to ask you yesterday- did you meet any friends?" Ella asked curiously.  
"Oh, I met four friends: Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and the Gasman," I said proudly. Ella raised an eyebrow at the names, but then she just smiled and shook her head.  
"...Good for you. I met this girl named Lisa. She's a good person," Ella said. My bagle popped out and she buttered it.  
"Oh, is that all?" I asked as she handed it to me. I was confused. Ella usually made lots of friends, like she would be at the park for five minutes and have at least ten kids playing hide and seek with her.  
"Oh, no she's just the main one." She said with a smile  
"Oh." Was my not knowing what else to say reply.  
When I was done eating, we told our mom that we were ready and took off toward the car and made then ten-minute drive to school. When we got there, we went our different ways; I headed to first period while she headed to her homeroom. I got to the door and was met by Fang. We made our way to our seats.  
"Hi," I said.  
"What's up," he asked. Before I could answer the teacher started class while Fang threw me the smallest smile. It still lit up the room, though. I wonder if they always have that effect.  
When the bell signaled us to go to second period, I asked Fang, "Do you have any younger siblings?"  
"A sister," I raised an eyebrow, "Named Angel," he replied simply.  
"Oh," I said and took our seat in second period.  
"You?" he asked.  
"A sister... Her name is Ella," I shot back.  
"Hey, don't mock me; it's not my fault I say stuff plainly!" Fang grumbled.  
"Yeah, yeah," I said.  
"Class listen up today we are…." The teacher started breaking mine and Fang conversation short again.  
Well, that how the day begin and trust me; it was boring until lunch came.

"Hey Fang, what time's the cookout Saturday?" asked Nudge.  
"Around ten-thirty," was Fang's response.  
"Oh. It's going to be a lot of fun. Maybe we can invite Max over. What do you think Max?" Nudge asked.  
"I have to check with my mom then get back at you but I think I could come, if it's okay with Fang and his parents," I replied.  
So the rest of the day went by with me begging Fang to tell me what they do and he finally gave.  
"Max, all we do is swim,talk, and eat. So I advise you bring your swimsuit," he said.  
"Okay, well let's hope I can go," I said then asked, "What if you parents don't want me over?"  
"Stop worrying. Everything'll be okay," said a chuckling Fang.  
"Oh, hush it," I said then headed off to fifth period. That was where Iggy and I had a small conversion that I cannot remember if my life depended on it. I think it had to do with different kinds of explosions.I knew that Iggy was just trying to get me used to him.  
When Mom picked me up after school was over the first thing out of my mouth when I got in the car was, "Mom, some friends of mine are having a cookout so I was wondering if I could go."  
"You have to tell me when it is and who going to be there first," Mom replied, being her protective self.  
"Saturday around ten-thirty and my friends and their family are going to be there," I said. Please, please, please...  
"Okay, only if you're back by seven-thirty," my mother replied. YES.  
The next few days were the same as the second day, boring 'til lunch. By the time Friday got here, Nudge was getting more and more excited about the cookout that I swear she exploded when I told them that I could come over. It went something like this:  
"Oh guys, my mom said I could come to the cookout," I said then was surrounded by cheers from Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy.  
"Yeah, this will be so much fun we can swim and play water games till it's time then eat and then we're gonna have to wait to swim after we eat since people say you're supposed to wait to swim 'cause you can get cramps and drown and it would be so horrible if you drowned she we only know you for a few day then we can..." Nudge rambled on.  
"Nudge, okay, we get it," Fang said then everyone started laughing.

During sixth period I asked Fang some more questions as he doodled weird things on his binder.  
"Fang what's your mom's name?"  
"Kate, why?" Fang looked over with a rare curiosity in his eyes.  
"Want to know her name when I go over tomorrow."  
"Ah, well Peter's my dad name and I believe that is all you have to know." Was all he said before he went back to his doodling.  
"You are so boring." I muttered and got out a book to read. There was a low chuckle from Fang, but choose to ignore me.  
But when eight period was almost over I remembered something important.  
"Hey Fang."  
"If this is about the cookout I'm uninviting you." He groaned.  
"Humph, I was just wondering where you lived so I could actually come over." I snapped.  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you where I lived didn't I; I'll text it to you later."  
"Um Fang."

"Yes."

"I need your number then."  
"Dang it." He wrote in a piece of paper and gave it to me. He growled when he saw that I was laughing at his old-timey gesture"Do you not want this?"  
"Well I believe the girl next to you IS about to stanch that paper out of your hand," He looked confused and when he turned around to look I grabbed the paper out of his hand and stuffed it in my bag.  
"Hey!" he shouted and everyone turned and stared at us, including the teacher.  
"Mrs. Martinez, Mr. Rider, is there something you want to share with the class?"  
Fang, "No, sir."  
Me, "No, sir."  
"Then I better not hear another word out of you."  
Then the bell rang and we ran out the room laughing our heads off.  
"Fang, you nearly got us in trouble!"  
"You're the one who tricked me."  
"Yeah, blame it all on the pretty girl," Fang got an odd look on his face, but then it disapeared.  
"Yep, bye Max text you later."  
"'Kay." He walked off to his car and I walked to my mom's car.  
When I got home, I texted Fang:

Hi

A few seconds later

Max?

Yep

kay heres the address, its 369 Forest View Drive.

K gtg bye

Bye

I got my stuff ready for tomorrow and then I went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Today I woke up around eight-thirty, feeling nervous about today, but not really knowing why. I decided I better hurry and get ready to go. After I had a relaxing shower, I went and put my bathing suit, a purple two-piece with blue polka-dots, and then put on some knee high blue jeans and a blue spaghetti-strap shirt. When I was done putting my hair in a loose bun, I went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast and talk to Ella for a little while and spent the rest of the morning watching T.V. as I waited for ten o'clock to get here. Since I learned Fang lived a little more than a block from my house I figured I should walk there instead of my mother driving me there. Around ten, I grabbed my towel and sun block. I said my goodbyes and took off toward Fang's I got to his house I was amazed. It was a light tan two story house with beautiful flowers growing around the house. I followed the rock path to the front door and knocked on the door. A couple seconds later I was greeted by a woman with black hair and blues eyes. "Hi you must be Max; they have told me a lot about you. Oh, and my name is Kate; I'm Fang's mom.""Nice to meet you, Kate, and I hope what they said about me were nice things," I said."There were very nice things. Well, come on in and have a seat; Fang should be down in a sec and if he is not, come get me and I will drag his butt down here," Kate laughed."That would be a funny sight. Thank you." I chuckled and sat down to wait for disappeared into the kitchen, saying she had to check on something and left me alone to wait for Fang to come down. After a few minutes of waiting, Fang finally came down in a black shirt and dark blue swim trunks."Hi, Max, are you the first one here?" Fang asked."Yep, what do you want to do until they arrive?" I asked."Want to go outside?" Fang questioned."Sure," I said as Fang walked outside to the patio. I looked around and noticed a male beside the grill."Is that your father?" I asked Fang."Yep, his name is Peter," Fang said, then called, "Hey Dad, this is my new friend, Max.""Hi Max, nice to meet you," Peter replied while turning back to his grill."He doesn't talk much," Fang whispered. I nodded and walked over to the pool. I stuck my feet in and Fang did the same."You know I have a pool, but I haven't been in it yet, although we have yet to put water in it, so that might be the reason!" I laughed."Yeah that's the reason 'cause I don't think it will do any good to play in a pool with no water in it." Fang said with a chuckle. "So do you usually have this kind of party?" I asked."Yeah, but most the time we don't cook; we usually order pizza or something," Fang said."Oh. This is my first time going to a party," I said."Really? Didn't you have other friends in Alabama?" Fang asked."Yes, but they weren't the party type," I replied."How many friends did you have?" Fang pondered."Well I had three friends but they were not the fun type. We kept to ourselves, not doing anything," I replied."Oh, you don't seem the lonely type," Fang said."What do you mean?" I asked him, confused. I had friends, so I was not lonely."All I meant was that you look like you would have at least ten friends and party, or something." Fang said."Oh, I don't socialize well with people," I said."Well that explains a lot," Fang said with a smirk."What's that supposed to mean?" I glared"Nothing.""Yeah, right, so do you have any friends other than Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy?" I asked, wondering if it was just them."Yes, but I'm like you; I don't like other people that much," Fang said."Ah, that explains why you stay in the shadows," I was a knock on the door. Just then Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy came running through the door. "Did we miss anything?" asked Nudge."Nope," Fang and I said in unison."Good, well, I'm ready to swim, so who's ready to swim!" Nudge yelled. Everyone one yelled "me!" and took off their separate ways to get ready.I was told to follow Nudge to get ready in the guest bathroom. Nudge got done before me and shot out the bathroom. I soon followed her after making sure I got all my clothes together and on the bathroom counter, my sun block on, and towel in hand, then I headed to the pool to see were everyone was and I found them all in the pool. I went and put my towel with the others, then went over to the pool, ran and jumped into the water splashing Fang in the process."Hey," he yelled and splashed me back. I went to splash him but missed him and hit Iggy instead."Oops," was all I could say before Iggy hit me with water and that got everyone stirred up and we got in a huge water fight. Fang and I teamed up against the others. We began to lose but I hit Iggy in the eye and he stopped splashing, which gave Fang and me an advantage so we were in the lead and they finally yelled for us stop. When we all stopped laughing and calmed down from our water fight we decided to have a water race: Fang got first, Nudge got second, I got third, Iggy got fourth, and Gazzy got last we got our breath back from the water race it was time to eat. So after we dried off and laid our towels down to sit on, we ate. I must admit, it was a pretty good meal. When I was full, I threw my plate away and waited for the others to get done. Then like Nudge said, we had to wait after we were done eating to go back to swimming for a little while. We had another race and a small water fight, and then we just messed around with each other Not like that you bad minded people. Then we all got out 'cause we were tired so we got dried off and went inside to change. Then we voted to watch movies for the rest of the day. So after two movies it was around six so I got up and said, "Well my mom wants me home, so I have to get going. So… bye.""Bye," they said and Fang got up and walked me to the door."Guess I'll see you Monday at school?" I asked Fang."Yep. Oh, also, we're having a sleep over in two weeks. Want to come?" Fang said."Yeah, that sounds cool. I'll ask my mom about it," I said."Okay, I'll see you at school Monday," Fang said."Yep, bye, Fang," I said."Bye, Max," Fang said then I walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry bout the wait! I hope you enjoy._

After I got home from Fang's I went and looked for my mother to ask about the sleep over in two weeks. I found her in her office, as she calls it, and knocked on the wall since the door was open.

"Come on in, Max," my mother called. I walked in and sat in front of her."Well, did you have a good time?" she asked."Yeah, but there's a sleepover at Fang's house in two weeks and I was wondering if I could go," I said sweetly."You can, if there are going to be adults around," she replied. It never hurts to put on the I'm-so-cute-you-can't-say-no face..."Thanks, Mom!" I exclaimed. "Oh, also, can Ella come with me if Fang will let her?" I asked her, thinking that Ella would love to come."You're welcome and, if she wants to, then its fine by me. Dinner will be ready at seven so be downstairs by then," my mom ordered."Thanks again; okay, I'll be in my room." I got up and left, going to my room to get my iPod and listen to it for a while. After a while I got bored and went into the living room, meeting Ella on the way."Oh, Max, I was coming to get you and ask if you want to watch The Blind Side with me until dinner time," she asked."Sounds fun. Speaking of fun, I wanted to know if you want to go to a sleepover with me in two weeks," I asked her."Umm… is it okay with Mom?" she replied sheepishly."Yes it's okay, but you have to be good.""Maaaaaax, why wouldn't I be?" she laughed."What about your friends?" I asked her, walking past her into the living room."I have only two, they are twin sisters but they are going on vacation on that week," she replied, following."Ok. Well, let's get the movie going." I watched her put the movie in, turn off the light, and sit beside me. Halfway through the movie I fell asleep on the floor after moving down to see the movie better and woke up to Ella calling my name."Max, Max, wake up; supper's ready." She then threw a pillow at me."I'm up, I'm up," I yelled at her."Good. Mom said you better be there in three seconds, or you're not eating." She smiled then walked into the kitchen. I followed her after I put the pillow up and went to eat. After supper, I told everyone goodnight then I went to my room and got ready for bed. I set up my iPod to go to sleep, then laid down to let the music help me drift off to went by quickly and I learned the sleepover was on Friday around eight and Ella could come over. Today was Thursday, the day before the sleepover and Ella was more excited than me. I went to school and asked Fang again what I needed."Okay, so all I need is my sleeping bag and an extra pair of clothes and my bathing suit?" I asked him."Max." He sighed."What? I want to make sure," I grumbled."I know but I already told what you need a million times," Fang sighed again."Okay but I was right wasn't I?" I smiled."Max!" Fang exclaimed."I was only joking." I laughed."Yeah, laugh at the boy being interrogated by a girl." Fang smiled and my knees turned jelly but I quickly recovered.

"You don't smile much," I remarked, and his smile disappeared."Oh no, I like it when you smile," I said quickly. "Oh, really? I've never heard anyone say that before," He laughed. I could feel my cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment."Hey look at me," he demanded. I looked at him, confused. "It was nothing, so don't be embarrassed for saying that," he said, looking me in the eyes."Okay," I said and that's how the day went: Fang and I bickering with each rest of the day flew by and then it was Friday night. Ella and I were waiting for Mom to drive us to Fang's house since we didn't want to walk in the darkness. Mom finally came out and apologized for being so long and we followed her to Fang's; I gave her directions. When we got there Fang came out of the house and helped us get everything out of the car."Thanks," I told him when everything was out."No problem," he said."Well, bye, Mom," Ella and I waved and she smiled at us."Bye, kids; see you tomorrow around nine!" She waved back and left."Okay, let's get this sleepover started," Nudge's voice yelled out at us from the and I groaned and followed her inside."Oh, everyone, this is my sister Ella; Ella this is Nudge," I pointed to her; then turned the others, "and this is Iggy and that's Gazzy and you already met Fang.""Hi," they replied. Then I spotted a little girl in the corner."Oh and you must be Angel," I said as I sat on my knees in front of her."Uh huh. How you know my name?" Angel asked. "Fang told me," I told her."Oh. Did he tell you he's my big brother?" she questioned. "Yep," I replied."Are you Max?" "Yep," I said again."Oh. Well, bye." She skipped out of the room, only pausing at the door to waggle her fingers at us. I turned to Fang."She is so adorable," I said."I know," he agreed as his eyes followed his sister until she was completely out of the room and turned to me."So what do you wanna do first?" I asked."I know: board games," Nudge yelled. "Sounds good, anyone else want to play?" They all raised their hands. We then voted on a board game and came up with Life. It took about ten minutes to set up after Nudge and Gazzy fought over a board piece's position. It took Kate coming in and telling them to stop, to shut them up. After three rounds it was movie time. There were three movies: Toy Story 3, Avatar, and The Crazies. Yep, one horror flick, an action movie, and a kids' movie. We settled down around the TV. Fang was on the corner of the couch with me, beside him, and then Ella; Nudge on the recliner, and Iggy and Gazzy on the floor. We watched The Crazies first. The whole movie I was in Fang's lap, and at the end of the movie I had him in a headlock. I jumped out of his lap before anyone could see I was there, and Fang laughed really hard. Nudge and Gazzy looked at him oddly, not knowing why he was laughing. I was blushing, and he just patted my back saying, "I'm sorry for laughing." Then we watched Avatar and Toy Story. I fell asleep at the beginning of Toy Story on Fang's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked out of the bathroom and went to the livingroom to make sure everyone was still asleep before heading to the kitchen., where Alice and Angel was making breakfast.  
"Morning, guys." I smiled.  
"Hi, Max!" Angel skipped over to be me "Did you have a good time last night?"  
"Yes I did, Angel, how about you?"  
"Yep, since I couldn't stay and play with y'all, mommy let me camp in with her."  
"Really!That most have been fun!" I said cheerfully.  
"It was!" She exclaimed jumping up and down.  
"So what are you doing now?"  
"I'm helping cook pancakes." She was still jumping up and down.  
"Oh, well can I help?"  
"Um, you have to ask mommy first."  
"I don't mind, Max, but you don't have to." Alice said, smiling down at her youngest.  
"I want to help. What can I do?" I asked her.  
"You can help Angel by getting the bowl and mixing spoon."  
"Okay." I said then turned back to Angel.  
"So lead me to the bowls, and I shall do what I can."  
"'Kay." She then bounced over to the edge of the kitchen.  
"It's all the way up there." She pointed to the corner cabinet.  
"Oh, do you want me to get it, or do you want me to pick you up to get it?"  
"Pick me up, please."  
"Alright." I grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up to grab the bowl.  
"I found it." She cheered waving the mixing bowl.  
"Yeah, okay you ready to come down?"  
"Yep." I set her down gently.  
"You're nice with kids." A voice came behind me and I jumped about fifty feet in the air.  
"Fang, don't you ever do that again!" I gasped and turned around to see a smirking Fang.  
"Why not, it's fun!" He said.  
"Maybe to you, but not to me." I said, and then I followed Angel to help her get the mixing spoon.  
"Thanks, Max." She then bounced over to her mother.  
"Alice, do you need anymore help."  
"Nope, we're okay."  
"Okay, so if you need anything this creepy guy and I will be here to help."  
"Max, I'm not creepy." Alice, Angel and I bursted out laughing at Fang's comment.  
"Okay you two, we have it in here, y'all go do something."

I walked outside and sat in a chair with Fang trailing behind.  
"So, how long you been up." I asked him.  
"I woke up when you went inside the kitchen, so I got up and changed." Fang said.  
I looked at him and just noticed that he did, in fact, have different clothes on, while I still had the clothes I slept in on.  
"Oh, what time did you go to bed?"  
"When the show ended, I move you to the floor after your decision to fall asleep on my shoulder, and then I turned the T.V off so around 1:30." He chuckled while my face turned slightly pink.  
"Sorry..." I mumbled.  
"It's okay, do you want to swim before breakfast is ready and everyone else is up?"  
"If you want to, but won't the water be cold?"  
"I think so, why you don't like cold water?"  
"Nope, never have."  
"Oh, well then, I guess we have to test the water out to see if it's cold or not." I don't like the looks of this...  
He stood up and picked me up causing me to squeal.  
"Fang! Let me down!" He just gave a evil chuckle before he threw me in. Once I popped back up, I yelled, "YOU BUTTHOLE THIS WAS MY FAVORITE SLEEP WEAR AND THE WATER IS FREEZING COLD!"  
Fang busted out laughing and offered me a hand to get out. When he did, I yanked him in with a yelp. He came up with glare. I took off swimming to the steps but he was faster and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me under. He let me back up, a couple seconds later. We got out and I said, "You're SO telling your mom why we're soaking wet."  
"Oh, no you won't. I saw everything that happened." Alice voice came from behind us we turned around to see her smiling and said, "Fang, Max, care to explain yourselves."  
"She/he started it!" We said in unison.  
"Go get dressed." she ordered handing us some towels.

When I was done changing, I walked into the living room to check if anyone was awake; everyone was, so we ate. Later that day, we went swimming for a little while but it was still a little to cold so we came back inside where we watched movies and played board games. We then ventured outside again and played tag. Me and Angel teamed against the rest of them and won many times. It soon grew dark so we gathered around the couch and played one more game of Life.

Mom came and got us around nine like she said so, Ella and I headed home


End file.
